


favor

by judlane



Series: neil is horny [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Sex, also.. realistic sex after 2 months apart lmao, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judlane/pseuds/judlane
Summary: Neil wakes up to a hand brushing back his bangs.“Andrew?” He murmurs, but that can’t be right. Andrew’s flight doesn’t leave until Thursday and unless Neil’s nap has extended across three days, it’s still Monday.





	favor

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm so sorry this is definitely worth the wait  
> also this hasnt been proofread because im leaving for my bio lab rn and if i look it over one more im gonna delete the whole thing

Neil wakes up to a hand brushing back his bangs.

He blinks, groggy, struggling to make sense of the waning light through the blinds and then to the man sitting next to him on the bed.

“Andrew?” He murmurs, but that can’t be right. Andrew’s flight doesn’t leave until Thursday and unless Neil’s nap has extended across three days, it’s still Monday.

It takes a long moment for his eyes to adjust, but even in the settling darkness Andrew’s strong jaw and fair hair is as familiar to Neil as an Exy racquet in his hands.

He shifts onto his side and catches Andrew’s hand to bring it to his cheek, wincing slightly at the coldness of it. He must’ve just arrived, but that still doesn’t explain why he’s here, in Neil’s apartment, and not four states over with his professional team.

Andrew rubs his blunt thumb across the raised scar tissue covering Neil’s cheekbone and then traces the seam of his lips. There’s something off - not quite in a bad way, but just enough that it pushes past Neil’s sleepiness and urges him to sit up.

“Is everything okay?” Neil asks, pulling his knees to his chest to keep the huddle of warmth he’s accumulated under the blanket. Andrew stares at him blankly from where he’s seated on the edge of the bed. He’s dressed in a thick dark coat over a gray button-up and jeans. There’s the smallest hint of melting snow on the collar and his hair curls at the temples with the dampness.

Andrew doesn’t reply. He just continues to stare at Neil for a long moment, hand on his cheek, before leaning in.

Neil meets him halfway and they kiss, soft and long and gentle. Andrew’s other hand comes to rest on the base of Neil’s throat, icy from the winter air, and then slides up to cup the back of his head.

With the lack of approval, Neil doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He wants to run them soothingly across Andrew’s broad shoulders how he likes it, or over his pink and no-doubt frozen ears to warm them up. Instead, he fists them in the sheets in his lap.

By the time Andrew pulls back, Neil’s lips are buzzing and he’s very much awake. The room is completely dark now save for the nightlight plugged in by the nightstand. The soft orange bathes Andrew in a glow that pulls on Neil’s heartstrings and he leans in for another chaste kiss.

“Not to sound unhappy,” Neil murmurs against Andrew’s lips, “but I thought you weren’t getting in until Thursday.”

“I found a sooner flight,” Andrew replies.

Neil could wheedle Andrew until he gets a more honest answer out of him, something more heartfelt, but he’d much rather kiss him so he does. It isn’t long until Andrew is tugging his hair and licking into his mouth. He grabs Neil’s wrists and brings them to his chest, palms flat against his shirt.

His new workout and diet regime has done wonders to Andrew’s body. In college his arms and shoulders had been the strongest out of his entire physique, while his stomach and thighs had a layer of fat from his ice-cream habit. Neil hadn’t and still wouldn’t mind if Andrew let himself indulge like that again. He had liked the feeling of Andrew’s weight on top of him and how the softness felt under his roaming palms. But with his new professional team, he had been forced, albeit reluctantly and with quite a few hiccups, to cut back on the sweets and up his gym time.

The result was the chubbiness diminishing and the hidden muscles revealing themselves in a thick chest and cut abdomen. Neil could feel Andrew’s hard chest muscles under his shirt and the shifting abs just below. The only constant was the tan lines from his shirt sleeves and armbands, but that was fine with Neil.

Andrew’s kisses diverge from Neil’s lips to his jaw and then under his chin.

Neil sights and lets his eyes flutter close. “I missed you.”

Andrew pauses. His palms skirt down from Neil’s hair to behind his shoulder blades. He pulls Neil closer until he’s flush, chest to chest, although the position can’t be comfortable for Andrew since his legs are still dangling off the edge of the bed. He doesn’t seem to mind though, because he continues his trail of kisses down Neil’s throat to the collar of his shirt. Andrew’s shirt, that he wears to bed because he likes how the neckline is soft and the sleeves are too large on his wiry arms.

They sit like that for a few long moments, just Neil’s hands on Andrew’s chest and Andrew’s face pressed to Neil’s collarbone, leaning heavily on each other in a dark room.

“I want to take you apart,” Andrew murmurs. Neil shivers and presses his nose to the back of Andrew’s head. He smells like shampoo and tobacco. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil says.

In all honesty, Neil is already taken apart. He’s unraveled just from the kisses and soft touches and Andrew sitting with him in his bed. He could stay like this forever, Exy be damned, although Kevin might keel over in shock if he ever heard Neil say something like that.

Andrew pulls back to shuck off his coat and then step out of his boots. Neil scoots to the side of the bed and tentatively puts his hands on Andrew’s hips. Andrew pauses in undoing the buttons on his shirt to lean down and press a hot kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth.

“Anywhere is okay tonight. If I change my mind, I’ll let you know.”

Once the shirt is off, Neil leans forward and mouths over the strong muscles of Andrew’s stomach. He tongues at the waistband of his jeans until Andrew gives in and pulls them down and off.

The front of Andrew’s briefs does nothing to hide his half-hard cock. Neil runs his hands in circles on Andrew’s sides before moving lower and sucking at the head through the fabric. Andrew hisses, low and sharp, and cups the back of Neil’s head. It’s an unspoken encouragement for Neil pull the briefs to Andrew’s thighs so he can swallow him down.

He wastes no time taking Andrew into his mouth and sucking, hard. Andrew’s dick is full and heavy on Neil’s tongue. Neil can feel Andrew’s stomach contracting with the restrained breaths he’s taking.

Neil pulls off of Andrew’s dick so he can glance up at him through his lashes. The red splotches of color on Andrew’s cheeks definitely isn’t from the cold anymore and his jaw is clenched, like he’s benchpressing weight instead of having his dick sucked. Neil grabs his cock by the base and gives it a slow pump, lewdly sticking his tongue out so he can trace the head at the same time.

“Fuck,” Andrew grunts. His other hand grips Neil’s jaw, thumb hooking in the corner of his mouth. His hips press forward, pushing himself past Neil’s lips and into his mouth, and then, slowly, into Neil’s throat.

When they first had tried this, Neil had coughed and gagged but was determined to get better at it. Andrew had been exasperated at first, no doubt annoyed by Neil approaching the concept of deepthroating like a game tactic rather than a sexual act. But his complaints had quickly died down when Neil managed to suck Andrew’s dick down for the first time and let him fuck his mouth without one single cough or splutter.

Neil hums and Andrew pulls out so he can get a quick breath before pushing back in. Andrew sets a slow pace, more of him resting on Neil’s tongue than actually fucking, before pulling free completely and urging Neil to move back on the bed.

Neil’s dick is hard in his sweatpants, throbbing and insistent. He ignores it in favor of rolling onto his back and scooting further up on the bed, making room for Andrew to kneel.

“Off,” Andrew says and gestures with one hand to Neil while the other pushes his pants to mid-thigh. Neil pulls his briefs off and moves to remove his shirt when Andrew stops him. “Not that.”

“Okay,” Neil whispers, voice hoarse. Andrew wraps his thick hands around Neil’s lithe thighs and pushes them up until they fold against his chest. A finger slides across his entrance and Neil shivers.

“You’ve been touching yourself.”

Neil’s eyes close. “I thought of you.”

“What were you thinking of?”

“Everything. You fucking me. Sucking you off.”

Andrew exhales deeply from through his nose and shifts forward. The head of his cock drags across the back of Neil’s balls and elicits a full body shiver.

“You’re still wet.” Andrew says it like Neil should being chastised but his eyes are dark and hungry as their gazes meet over the top of Neil’s knees.

“I missed you,” Neil offers. It’s true. He had spent a good portion of his afternoon with his fingers inside himself, whimpering Andrew’s name aloud in the empty apartment.

Andrew doesn’t reply and instead directs the head of his cock to Neil’s entrance - and pushes in. Neil whimpers at the sudden intrusion, curling his toes sharply, and Andrew watches for any discomfort. Even when he sees none, he still reaches over to the bedside table and pulls the lube from the drawer. He lets the cold liquid direction drip direction onto where they’re joined.

“Fuck,” Neil hisses.

“Touch yourself.”

Wrapping a hand around his dick, Neil grinds his jaw hard to keep his orgasm at bay. He tries to grip the base so he can at least attempt to last, but Andrew forces his hand to move.

“I’m not going to last.”

“That’s the point.”

Andrew pushes himself in deeper, spreading the lube generously, while his other hand sets Neil’s rhythm over his cock. It’s quick and filthy, the sounds lewd in themselves. Neil can barely last five minutes before he’s coming hard onto his stomach.

But Andrew doesn’t let him come down - he begins to fuck into Neil vigorously the moment he re-opens his eyes.

“Oh, _shit,_ Andrew.”

With a hand on either side of Neil’s head, Andrew uses his hips to fold Neil in half. The new position lets Neil wrap his arms around Andrew’s neck and press sloppy kisses to his jaw and collarbones. Andrew in reply growls low in his chest and quickens his pace.

The entire bed rocks in tandem with the vicious thrusts and Neil is coming again, solely from the force of Andrew’s cock.

And then - shockingly, Andrew comes, just moments after Neil.

His entire body shudders and shakes and Neil tightens his arms just to keep Andrew from falling apart.

“Shut up,” Andrew grunts against Neil’s neck.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s been two months.”

“Still didn’t say anything.”

Andrew manages to lift his head high enough to shoot Neil a glare.

“If it makes you feel better, technically I came first.”

“Again,” Andrew snags a discarded pillow and attempts to weakly smother Neil's laughter with it, _“shut up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> let's be honest.. who here would be able to stop themselves from busting a nut after 2 months of little to no sexual activity..  
> please dont kill me lmao  
> i'm so sorry for the wait but i just havent been able to write much of anything lately, but hopefully i get my groove back soon!  
> follow ur boy on [tumblr](http://sevenyearsdead.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
